bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Kazi
Kazi was a sarcastic Ko-Matoran. He was also part of the Voya Nui Resistance Team. History Kazi originally lived on an island in the Matoran Universe. He was sent to Karzahni to be repaired, but, due to horrible "repairs," he was given a pair of Echo Forks and sent to the Southern Continent. When the Great Cataclysm occurred, a chunk of the continent shot out of the Matoran Universe and onto the surface of Aqua Magna; this landmass was named Voya Nui. When the Piraka invaded Voya Nui and before the formal creation of the Voya Nui Resistance Team, Kazi helped Garan strike the first blow against the Piraka by stealing a Zamor Launcher that Piraka Avak had just finished crafting. It was Kazi who first noticed the arrival of the Toa Nuva. During the Voya Nui Resistance Team's brief clash with the Toa Nuva (whom they mistook for more false "Toa"), Kazi was flash-frozen by Kopaka. Later, after the Toa Nuva were defeated by Brutaka and Garan was captured by the Piraka, Kazi helped in the rescue of Garan from the Piraka's Chamber of Truth. When the Resistance Team met up with the new Toa Inika, Kazi and Balta led Hewkii and Matoro to meet Axonn. Along the way, Kazi and Balta startled each other by simultaneously revealing that they knew of Axonn. As the Toa Inika and Piraka waged a desperate race to the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life, the Voya Nui Resistance Team searched the Piraka Stronghold for the missing Toa Nuva. Working together, Kazi and Garan blasted down the door to the Toa Nuva's prison chamber. Soon after, Axonn summoned the entire Matoran population of Voya Nui and led them into the Nui Caves in preparation for the descent of Voya Nui to the Southern Continent. Kazi then went with the other Matoran of Voya Nui, back on the Southern Continent. Sometime later he evacuated the Matoran Universe and is currently living on Spherus Magna. Personality and Traits Kazi was a sarcastic and cynical Ko-Matoran, who was enough of a realist to know the Matoran probably wouldn't survive a fight with the Piraka. He had no patience for Velika's riddles. He was also the only one of the Matoran who initially had an inkling why the Piraka were on Voya Nui. Powers and Equipment Kazi defended himself using twin Echo Forks which produced a devastating sound wave when slammed together. Set Information *Kazi was released in 2006. *Kazi's set number is 8722. *Kazi has 25 pieces. *His is the only set to date that didn't have an actual head piece; instead, the "head" was a hand piece to which the mask was attached. Trivia *Kazi was the only Matoran on Voya Nui before the events of the Piraka storyline who knew about Axonn. Appearances *''Hope'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' - First appearance *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Matoran Escape'' - Non-canon appearance *''Voya Nui Online Game'' - Non-canon appearance *''Piraka Online Animations'' - Non-canon appearance *''Inika Island Assault'' - Non-canon appearance *''BIONICLE Heroes'' - Non-canon appearance *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' - Mentioned only *''The Kingdom'' - Mentioned only Category:2006 Category:Matatu Wearers